1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games to recreate some of the atmosphere of the Middle Ages and more particularly pertains to playing a card game of skill and chance which includes cards which evoke the atmosphere of the Middle Ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining players are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art shows a large number of games, including card games. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,358 to Hancock discloses playing cards generally patterned after a conventional deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,840 to Chang discloses a card deck and associated board for playing games wherein the cards are a combination of conventional cards and fanciful cards.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,247 to Breslow; 4,243,226 to Kendall and 4,369,976 to Chunn all disclose games of playing cards where the cards feature fanciful figures.
In this respect, card games to recreate some of the atmosphere of the Middle Ages according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a card game of skill and chance which includes cards which evoke the atmosphere of the Middle Ages.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved card games to recreate some of the atmosphere of the Middle Ages which can be used for playing a card game of skill and chance which includes cards which evoke the atmosphere of the Middle Ages. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.